I Need You in My Life
by elfinarchergirl
Summary: Inuyasha gets into a fight with Kagome. He tells her to leave him alone. Permanently. When Kagome starts seeing someone else, Inuyasha realizes that he still needs her. But will she forgive him? Rated PG13 for some potty mouths. Maybe I/K. maybe K/H. Depe
1. Default Chapter

I do NOT own Inuyasha, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be making the whole story! YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON TO SUE ME!!!!!! ;)  
  
"Inuyasha, you're never supposed to read my diary, which, by the way, is private. You know you weren't supposed to read it! ARGH!!! You make me so MAD!!" Kagome Higurashi hissed at a young man with silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. "It's your fault for just tossing it down somewhere, instead of putting it away!" Inuyasha retorted, equally angry now. "Ohhhh, yeah. It's all my fault for keeping it in my backpack, which I also told you not to go through. You are not supposed to touch my stuff, Inuyasha. It's mine. MINE!!" "Shut up, you bitch. This is all your fault." "It's not my fault, it's all yours. Why do you always have to go through my stuff?" "Because you leave it around, and because I'm curious. Duh." "I hate you SO MUCH!!!" "Then leave me here in my time and go back to yours and STAY there! That will solve all of our problems." Kagome looked taken aback. "But.I thought." "Well whatever you thought, it's wrong, okay? I don't care if you're here or not. Nobody does. We can get along just fine without you having to blame everything on me. It's not my fault. Go away, and stay in your own little modern world." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she snatched her diary away from Inuyasha's hands, shoved it into her backpack, gathered up her things, and left. "That goddamn asshole, Inuyasha. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate his damn guts! 'Go away, and stay in your own little modern world.' Fine. That's just what I'll do. I don't ever want to see his ugly, half-demon face." Kagome said silently to herself. She realized she was crying.  
  
"You WHAT?" an angry priest Miroku shouted at Inuyasha. "I can't believe you, you selfish bastard! You sent Lady Kagome away? Do you know how badly we need her right now? Do you know how stupid you are? Do you know." "Shut up, Miroku. I don't know, and I don't want to know. It's all her fault for leaving her diary lying around in the middle of nowhere." "Miroku," Sango, the demon exterminator said softly. "Should we go look for her?" "There's no point. She's gone through the well." Inuyasha said blandly. "Then we'll bring her back." Miroku said. "You two crazy people can, but I'm staying here." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Kagome!" a young man dressed in a school uniform approached Kagome. "Hi, Houjo. Is something wrong?" Kagome greeted her fellow classmate. "Uhhh, no. I just wanted to know.will you go out with me?" Kagome stared at him. "Um," Kagome said wisely. Part of her said it was the perfect way to get back at Inuyasha, and part of her said that two blacks don't make a white. The "get revenge" side won. "Sure, Houjo." "Great," the young man said, overjoyed. "I'll pick you up at.seven? We can catch a movie." "Fine with me! See you then!" Kagome waved. "Sayonara!"  
Okay, short chappie one. You don't get anymore chappies unless you R & R! Flames are.welcome. (cackles evilly) 


	2. Come Back, Kagome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. Lucky duck Rumiko Takahashi does. * Sniff * I wish I did. ;(  
  
"Kagome!" someone whispered urgently in the darkness. "What?" Kagome whirled around, surprised. She looked outside of the window. Quickly opening the window, she stuck her head out to speak with her old friend. "Sango??" she cried. "What are you doing here in my world? You're supposed to be in the Sengoki Jedai!. Why did you leave? Where's." she was about to ask after Inuyasha, when she remembered that she was in a fight with him. ".Miroku," she finished instead. "He's here, by the.MIROKU!! Sorry, I'll be right back. He's flirting with a couple of girls. What do you people wear here?" Sango crept away, slammed her fist onto Miroku's head, apologized to three stunned girls, and went back to Kagome, dragging Miroku behind. "Okay, back to business." Sango continued as if nothing had happened. "We need you back at the Sengoki Jedai! Inuyasha." "I don't care about him." Kagome said, not wanting to know. "I don't care if he's dead, or alive, or injured, or poisoned, or whatever. I don't want to hear about him. I don't ever want to see him again. He's a living, insulting, machine who thinks he can do everything by himself." "He needs you back with him." Sango said, softly. "He misses you." "Yeah," Kagome said sarcastically. "Did he say that, or did you?" "Okay, okay, I said that, but still, he knows that he needs you, he just won't admit it. Please, Kagome, please come back! Inuyasha really needs you." "Then he can go to Kikyou. All I know is that he does not need me. He's a stuck-up jerk, who doesn't care what other people think. He doesn't need me." Sango slapped her. "Shut up, Kagome. Stop trying to fool yourself by thinking that way. To tell you the truth, you're not any different from him, you baka. Your heart and his will turn to ice together if you don't work this out. I don't care if you want to or not, you will. For me. For everyone. For him."  
  
"Where are those idiots, Sango and Miroku? They should've been back by now," muttered a worried Inuyasha. "They should have Kagome's answer. Wait, why do I care about Kagome? She was the one who blamed me for everything. I hate her. I hate her. She's mean, she's a damn bitch. She doesn't care about anyone other than herself. She thinks she's queen. She thinks she can do no wrong, and that it's all everyone else's fault. She's wrong. She's stupid." Inuyasha sighed. "Who am I kidding? I love her. I miss her. I need her here. I wish I didn't say those things to her. I wish she was back here. I want her here. She has to come back. She can't leave me here.forever."  
  
"Look, Sango. I really have to go. I have a date with someone, and I still need to change into fresh clothes. So, please. I'll get back with you later." Kagome said hurriedly. "You're not ever coming through the well, remember? You can't communicate with us if you're not going through the well." Sango said sadly. Kagome thought for a moment. "Okay, wait right here for a sec." The girl ran to Souta's room, grabbed a watch, set the alarm for nine o'clock, and ran back. "Now, when this watch beeps, or flashes, I don't know which, but you can come back and we'll talk about this then. Okay?" Kagome asked. "Okay. Got it." Sango replied. "Inuyasha won't be happy you're going on a date. He'll be furious." "First, that's why I'm not ever going back," Kagome shuddered. "Second, don't tell Inuyasha I'm going on a date. He'll flip his lid. He'll come through the well, terrorize the city, probably kill some people, and get me in big trouble. Please, Sango. I'm begging you. Don't tell Inuyasha!" "I won't, Kagome. You and I are good friends. I will never tell Inuyasha you're dating someone else. He'd probably beat me up for telling him that. Okay? I won't tell anyone. I'll make sure Miroku doesn't either. Okay?" Kagome gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sango. I'll miss you soo much."  
  
Okay, another looong chapter. The more reviews, the longer the chappies, peeps!! Please R&R. 


	3. Fury of a Hanyou

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I WANT TO, BUT I DON'T, SO THERE!!!  
  
"Sango! Miroku! There you are!" Inuyasha said quickly. "What did she say? Did she come back? Will she ever come back? Will." "Inuyasha! Shut up, you asshole! She didn't give us an answer, but she will." Sango said, annoyed by his inquisitive state of mind. "Why didn't she tell you when you went there in the first place?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Erm, she did, but she didn't!" Miroku said wisely. "What the hell are you talking about, monk?" Inuyasha said, growing more suspicious by the moment. "What is that?" he cried, pointing to Sango's watch. He unsheathed his claws. "If someone doesn't tell me the truth, I'll kill you both!"  
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she dressed for her date with Houjo. She slipped into a pink, short-sleeved shirt with tiny bits of lace on the collar and arm openings. Then, she pulled on a pair of black jeans. For the finishing touch, she pulled out a lipstick tube, some eyeshadow, and a stub of eye pencil. After applying all of these, she went downstairs. Several minutes later, Houjo arrived in his car. Kagome hopped in, and they left. "Soooo, what movie are we going to watch?" Kagome asked as a stab towards conversation. "The Monsters of Horrorville. It's about a couple of monsters who were risen from the dead by a guy named Horrorville, who founded the village of Horrorville. They were sent to attack a city, and steal a special jewel for Mr. Horroville. There was only one girl who could stop them, but an imitation-monster acted like her lover, and shot her down. She didn't know that her lover was a fake, so she killed her true lover. She found out from his last words as he died. She was in so much agony, that she had only enough strength to destroy the monsters, and then, she died. It's quite a story, you know. It's a tragedy." Houjo said brightly. "That sounds like Kikyou and Inuyasha." Kagome muttered under her breath.  
  
They got to the movie theater, and bought a large popcorn and one large Coke, after Houjo insisted on sharing one, so that they would be like a real couple. Five minutes into the movie, disaster struck. "KAGOME!!" a familiar voice, belonging to a white-haired, golden-eyed, young man shouted across the theater. Kagome immediately shrunk into her seat. "She's over here. What do you want?" Houjo asked both bravely and stupidly at the same time. Inuyasha stalked past Houjo, grabbed Kagome by the hand, and pulled her out of the theater. Houjo was too stunned to follow. "What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha?! I am on a date, here. You shouldn't be here! I don't.You said.I am never supposed to see you, again!" Kagome cried, flustered. "Look, just leave me alone!" "Shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha growled, taking Kagome by surprise. "I don't care if you're on a date or not, I knew that information already." "Sango, or Miroku?" Kagome asked furiously, knowing that either one was in for a butt-mashing when she got ahold of them. "Sango tried to get Miroku to shut up, after I threatened them both!" Inuyasha said menacingly. "You goddamn cheat of an asshole! You son-of-a-bitch!" Kagome cried. "Of course I am a 'son-of-a-bitch!' I am a dog-demon! Damn you!" Inuyasha said, embarrassed. "Just leave me the fucking alone!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "I don't ever want to see your asshole-ugly face again! You hear me? I don't ever want to know you! If someone ever asks me about you, I want to be able to say 'Inuyasha who?' Inuyasha, you and I are over. No, we never even started. So leave me the goddamn alone! Okay? Just go back to your Sengoki Jidai! Leave me alone, asshole!" Inuyasha, despite how many curses were thrown at him, withstood it all. He'd said much worse to other people, so he didn't care. He was just a little stunned, because he had never heard Kagome curse before. "Kagome, shut the fuck up!" he roared. Kagome stood there like a stone, not knowing what to do. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, you bitch!" he yelled at her. Kagome began to break down. "Stop your damn crying, you." Inuyasha was out of cusses to scream at her (A/N: I was sick and tired of all the cussing I had to write). "Inuyasha, leave me alone. Leave me alone.alone.just go.I don't need you." Kagome whispered in between sobs. "I don't want you here. I wish the jewel had never come to me (A/N: that was from Lord of the Rings [Frodo] (). I wish my life didn't have to get so turned around." "Well, it goddamn is. You think my life is just happy-normal? I am in the midst of it all!!" Inuyasha said, completely pissed off at Kagome's "whining." "No.Inuyasha, you're not. You are not the one who has to search for the jewels. You enjoy doing what you do. Fighting. I don't want to just be your searcher. I want." Kagome broke down in sobs again. "What the hell do you want? You should either fucking get the point across, or just completely shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha bellowed at her. She wouldn't stop crying. Inuyasha dug his claws into her arm. That only made her sob more. He grew furious. He was flustered inside. He didn't know what to do with a crying girl. Trying to cover up his frustration, he began yelling curses at Kagome. Poor Kagome was just standing there, crying, with her arm bleeding freely. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed at him, before sinking down onto her knees. Inuyasha closed his eyes to calm himself, and took deep breaths. By the time he opened his eyes, she had left and was running down her street. He sighed, and thought, I really fucked it up this time.  
  
OKAY, I know that was probably the worst chapter that I'll ever write, but I warned you, it's PG13!! So, PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
